majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S
Majikoi is back and better than ever in this sequel to the hit 2009 visual novel. Majikoi S takes place after the events of Majikoi and lets you choose which of Majikoi's many endings to proceed from. Choose your favorite heroine and enjoy new romantic events with her, or choose to start with no commitment and romance one of 5 new heroines. This visual novel also has some new things the previous novel didn't have like Movie modus. but there are also returning things like filling in your birthday so your birthday can be celabrated. The skits are also returning and song modus too. Song modus in Majikoi S has some similary songs but also a few different songs from the previous Visual Novel Main Characters All previous main characters are also in this visual novel. Next to that there are also some new heroines. All the previous heroines gain a after S route except for Chris which has also a normal after route. Almost all the sub-routes of the previous Majikoi are gone, but in this new series there a new sub routes like Yumiko-route. Also the Agave-route of the previous Majikoi also gains a afterroute which will also unlocks other special routes. Old main heroines: *Kawakami Momoyo *Kawakami Kazuko *Christiane Friedrich *Miyako Shiina *Mayuzumi Yukie New main heroines: *Tsubame Matsunaga *Margit Eberbach *Fushikawa Kokoro *Itataki Tatsuko *Kuki Monshiro *Sakakibara Koyuki( only unlocks after all the 10 heroines have been unlocked) Other Characters In Majikoi S all the characters that made an appearence in Majikoi all return to Majikoi S. There are also some new characters added and. Some characters that only had voice and a name in the previous Majikoi but no appearance are added with a character design like Stacy and the Koppo-president. More members of the Kuki company are been shown and also another school who is like Kawakami school( a school specialized in combat skills) named Tenshin Academy also appears. New characters: Kuki Corporation: *Kuki Tsubone *Kuki Mikado ( only voice) *Claudio Nero *Lee jinchu *Stacy Connor *Miss Marple *Hume Hellsing *Kiriyama Koi Bushido plan cloned heroes of Kuki corporation: *Hazakura Seiso *Musahibou Benkei *Nasuo Yoichi *Minamoto Yoshitsune Tenshi Academy: *Nabeshim Tadashi ( principal) *Amago Haru *Chousokabe Muneo *Hachiya Issuke *Ishida Saburo ( leader of the ten warriors of the west ) *Mouri Motochika *Oomura Yoshitsugu *Ootomo Homura *Ryuuzouji Takamasu *Shima Ukon *Ukita Hidemi Ryouzanpaku: *Rinchuu *Shishin *Youshi Other characters: *Tachibana Takae *Yamato' father *Yamato's mother *Cookie 4 *Caracel Gates *Caracel Gail *Matsunaga Hisanobu *Kyougoku Hikoichi *Colonel *Mayuzumi Sayaka *Najou michelle Torako Routes In Majikoi S there are several new main heroine route and all the old main heroines all get an after-S route except Chris since she didn't have an afterroute in the previous game she will get both an after and an after-S route. Tsubame routes is an except from the new heroines since depending on your choice in her route you will get 2 different after-routes.All the old subroutes all also gone like Mayo or Umeko subroute, but instead there are some new subroutes and also some subroutes get an afterroute. There is also an after-route for the Agave-route(true route believed by many) which will later on split in two individual routes and at last there is also a route which is also considered by many as the true route in Majikoi S (Koyuki-route) which will unlock after you cleared all the main heroines( new+old ones). There are also some hidden routes in it so look carefully. There are also several new Miyako endings. Old main-heroines routes: *Momoyo after-S route *Kazuko after-S route *Miyako after-S route *Yukie after-S route *Chris after+ after-S route New main-heroines routes: *Kokoro route *Margit route+route continued *Monshiro route+route continued+ future with monshiro *Tatsuko route( only unlock after you have done the Agave- after route and when making the right choice in the route since this route will unlock 2 different routes.) *Tsubame route+(depending on your choice at the end of her route: #Yamato takes the lead in the relationship-> future with Tsubame 1 #Tsubame takes the lead in the relationship-> future with Tsubame 2 Considered as the true route(by many) in Majikoi S: *Koyuki route( only unlock after old+new heroines are cleared). Locations Antagonist Trivia #Unlike the other visual novels this one has also a movie mode in which you can see battle movie scene's like in anime. #It has also a route that is realated to the tutorial in which the other Majikoi series didn't have. #Like the previous majikoi your birthday will also be celabrated. #In Majikoi S there are more then 30 new characters introduced including the ones that only got a voice in the previous Majikoi game. #Monshiro's route has a different ending song then the other route's. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Kawakami Academy